zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Almighty Tallest Red
'Almighty Tallest Red '''is the co-ruler of the mighty Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Purple. As their title suggests, Red and Purple oversee and dominate their species as they spread their reign across the universe. Although they are nearly identical in appearance, however, Tallest Red is shown to be far more competent than Purple, often choosing to take matters into his own hands rather than rely on his crew. When there is a crisis, Tallest Red is the most likely of the two to solve it. In terms of authority, however, both Red and Purple are little more than figureheads. The Control Brains hold all the real power; even they must accept their rulings. '']] Involvement With Zim Despite his hatred for Zim, Tallest Red is more patient with him than Tallest Purple is, since in Walk for Your Lives, despite saying he hates the Irken Defective and questions if they should inspect him, he still allowed Zim to try and amaze them with his "time stasis field." He is even patient enough to listen to Zim cry "MY TALLEST!" for three hours straight waiting for them to respond, as seen in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. Despite his general incompetence, both Purple and Red usually underestimate Zim; even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still finds ways to ruin it (like when Zim stopped Tak from filling Earth's core with snacks as an offering). Sometimes other aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, such as The Resisty. Their hatred for Zim has led to their own disasters (even causing the Irken Empire to be endangered when Invader Tenn got malfunctioning SIR units instead of Zim, which causes Tenn to be held hostage by the Meekrob, as well as the events that would have led up to Invader Dib). In Hobo 13, he is also shown to be a better liar than Purple, managing to cover up Purple's multiple slips of the tongue without arousing Zim's suspicion. Appearance Through the first season, Red's color changes from a light pink to a dark red and black. Along with Purple, Red's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal Irken. He has a slender build. His arms end in unusually bulgy gauntlets, he has only two thin fingers (instead of the normal three for an Irken), and an unusually thin waist and neck. His feet may also be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed them as having the same design. Both Tallests were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Ever since this modification, speculations have arisen that that they might not really be taller than other Irkens, have robotic bodies, or that these differences are merely special modifications given only to the Almighty Tallest. It has been stated by the Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony. Personality Red is considered the more serious and capable half of the Tallests. In ''Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, he's shown to try and take control of the problem, whereas Purple opts to panic. He and Purple enjoy many of the same things; like eating snacks,tormenting others, watching puppet shows and ruling the Irken Empire. Red is generally more tolerant of Zim's shenanigans than Purple is, and is also more independent than Purple. Red is the most dominant of the two irken leaders and frequently bullies purple . Role in Invader Zim See: Almighty Tallest '' Like Purple, Red has supposedly ultimate power. He and Purple are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are far less productive than their predecessors, typically preferring to lounge around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom 2 appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. Trivia *An Irken that looked similar to Red appeared in Jhonen Vasquez's comic, ''Squee. *Red seems to enjoy beating up Purple, antagonizing him in such ways as hitting him with his own puppet's arms, throwing a ball of Mars in his face, and shooting lasers into his eyes. *Later in the series, the crew had Red be more of a commander, thus making him seem more intelligent than his counterpart. *He, along with Purple, were originally supposed to die in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, but Vasquez refused to let this happen. To some, this may be surprising, given his previous desire to kill off Iggins in Game Slave 2. But, on the other hand, he may have needed the characters for future episodes, which is why he scrapped the idea. *The color of Red's suit and eyes changes midway through season one in the series, becoming a darker red and black. Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Red was done by Wally Wingert, who also did the voice of the Cluster Ambassador (who is also red-colored) in one episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot, another Nickelodeon series that was canceled. Wally also voices Renji Abarai in Bleach (who has red hair). Wally is also the current announcer on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Tallest Red quotes I was curious to see when you,d would shut up on your own but it's been three hours now Zim THREE HOURS. Now we erase the remaining organics on Blorch paving the way for. A dont know maybe a parking struture planet. During zims court trial. Control brain,,,, irken invader zim for single handedly ruining operation impending doom 1 Zim interupting,,,, ruined i blew up more than any other invader. Red spits soda out and shouts YOU BLEW UP ALL THEE OTHER INVADERS. Tallest Red talking to Zim. So your saying the humans are dumb yet tall how is that EVEN POSSIBLE how can anything tall be dumb. Tallest purple with his mouth full. yeah haw haw haw can you imagine haw haw DESTROY THEM fire some kind of laser thingy at em right now Invaders report to the equipment hall ooohhh and remember lasers Tallest Red I think ive located the source of the problem a signal coming from PLANET EARTH logged on to OUR POWER CORE ZIIIMM. Tallest Purple are we gonna blow him up Tallest Red yeeesss Tallest Red holding a ball of Mars while rolling it on purples ball of Earth '' Im zim Im squishing out all life '' See also *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple's Relationship Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Supporting characters